Falling for her
by half-demon509
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a half demon girl about to be eatten by two snake demons and decided to save her. What does she hold instore for him in the future.Why does Naraku want her? Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding the Girl

This is my disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters, however I do own my

characters. I have many unpublished Fanfics so if you like this one perhaps I will publish my other

one which is actually pretty long. Comments would be much appreciated. Sierra signing out, hope

you enjoy. "Things in parenthesis's are spoke"-------------- 'This is thinking'

The figure was tall and handsome, his beautiful silver blew gently in the

summer breeze as he emerged from the dark damp cave. The sun shown down

brightly reflecting in the river. His golden eyes scanned the surroundings for

potentional danger.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait for me." The green imp yelled ferociously

pulling at the reins of a large two headed dragon. "Ah-un is being peculiarly

stubborn today!"

The emotionless lord stopped in his tracks and smelled the air catching

the faint scent of blood. "Jaken, wait here with Rin." He commanded.

"Y-y-yes Lord Sesshomaru" He stuttered. Sesshomaru took off

disappearing into the thick foliage.

"Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru going?" The small girl asked.

"How should I know silly girl??" His tone very gruff and impatient like

always.

------------------------------------------------

The scent grew stronger as he drew closer. He followed the trail of bloody

footprints. Finally he found where the blood was emanating from. A child no

more than 3 was completely covered in the red liquid. Her small body laid

collapsed on the ground, two large purple snake demons loomed above her.

Their fangs oozed poison as they hissed ready to take their final blow. The

snakes snapped their heads towards Sesshomaru.

"Hey buddy back offff thissss is our kill." One of them hissed. Sesshomaru

looked unimpressed.

"Such insolence, do not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a manner." He

gripped his Tokijin and with one swing destroyed both demons. He looked at the

body of the child. 'A half-breed, deserves such a fate.' He thought putting away

his sword. He turned to walk away but glanced back at the body. He thought for

a moment thinking of his young Rin, how he saved her life a while back. 'I do not

need another, especially a half-breed.' He sighed and approached the body and

picked it up. 'I'll will bring it to InuYasha and his wench, they can have it' Trying

to justify to himself why he decided to save the girl. He could feel her breathing

but it was very faint, she didn't have much time left. He took the girl over the

river stripping her of her clothing. He put her into the water washing the blood

away, she had two deep bite marks where one of the snakes got hold of her. Her

crimson red hair was tightly pulled back, still neat even though the battle she had

gotten into. The poison took hold of the child, he heard the faint heartbeat come

to a halt. He pondered to himself and traced the handle of his tensaiga. He

withdrew the blade, seeing the imps from the underworld he slashed them away.

Only a moment passed before he heard the girls heart begin to beat again.

Before the girl awoke he put her black skirt and her chest piece back on her tiny

body.

Her eyes shot open as she quickly looked around. Her fierce glowing red

eyes locked on to Sesshomaru and got to her feet growling aggressively, she

sprung at him. He caught her body effortlessly as she tried to escape, growling,

digging her claws into his back and squirming. 'Its going to be a long day.'


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2: Leaving her behind

Hello yet again here is chapter two. I still do not own Rumiko's characters, though if I did I would be quite rich..w00t money!…Anyway chapter two. Comments please!

Dark ominous clouds filled the sky as the rain began to pour from the sky

mercilessly. It was a wicked storm, the rain like daggers piercing your skin. The

group of six took shelter in a small cave. The group consisted of InuYasha a half

dog demon, Kagome a reincarnated priestess, Miroku an extremely perverted

monk, Sango a demon slayer and her companion Kirara the fire cat demon, and

Shippo a fox demon.

"Damn rain!!" InuYasha growled throwing himself into a laying position.

"We should be looking for Naraku, not sitting in a god damn cave!"

"Quit complaining InuYasha, the rain will let up and we can go on our

way." Miroku said try to keep InuYasha's spirit up, though not succeeding in the

least.

A familiar scent filled the air stinging InuYash's nose. He shot to his feet

grabbing the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. "What is it InuYasha??" Concern obvious in

Kagome's tone. Before he could answer a shadowy figure entered the cave.

"Sesshomaru what the hell do you want?!?"

Sesshomaru looked unimpressed by his brothers courage. "This

Sesshomaru has not come to fight." Everyone looked confused as he opened his

robe and pulled out a small girl.

Her crimson eyes stared down these new people. She fidgeted in

Sesshomaru's arm feeling slightly nervous. She bared her fangs at them and

growled loudly.

"Why would you bring _that _to us?" InuYasha huffed receiving angry glares

from Kagome.

"She is a half breed, I thought your type should stick together."

Sesshomaru approached Kagome and attempted to hand her the child. Instantly

she jumped out of his arm and landed behind him clutching the back of his

robes.

"It doesn't look like she wants to leave you." Kagome commented.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the child and then outside at the rain. "Has she

eaten?" Sesshomaru said nothing. Kagome sighed going over to her overstuffed

backpack pulling out a cup of Ramen. She set the cup of Ramen down near

Sesshomaru when it was done then went over to her backpack and rummaged

through it pulling out a juice box.

InuYasha was fuming. First off his brother was sitting in the same room

with him and _NOW_ Kagome is giving their food away! "Kagome what the hell are

you doing, that's our food!!!!" He yelled his aggravation getting the best of him.

"InuYasha the girl is hungry!"

"I don't care!!!! She's with Sesshomaru, that should be reason enough not

to feed her!!!!"

"That's so heartless InuYasha, SIT BOY!!!!" Kagome's face turned red

with rage. InuYasha's necklace glowed purple and pulled him to the rocky cave

floor face first. Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched in amusement as InuYasha

still yelled back at Kagome.

As the sit spell began to wear off, InuYasha sprang at the bowl of Raman

and grabbed it. Sesshomaru's body twitched almost feeling compelled to retrieve

the girls food. Before Sesshomaru could make any movement the half demon

girl jumped over him and landed in front of InuYasha. She looked absolutely

furious as her eyes glowed red. Her fangs began to elongate as did her claws.

Suddenly she pounced on him and biting his arm. Instantly InuYasha sprung to

his feet screaming in pain.

"Get it off meeeee!!" He ran around the cave trying to shake her off. As he

ran by Sesshomaru he grabbed the girl and pulled her off. As soon as he got

hold of her, her eyes began to stop glowing and her fangs and claws returned to

normal size.

'Something is very unusual about this girl.' Sesshomaru thought 'Her

scent was just that of a full demon, yet when I took hold of her she changed back

as if it was her choice to do so.' Sesshomaru gave her the food Kagome had

made for her and she devoured the food as if she had never eaten in her life.

When she was done eating she crawled over to Sesshomaru and

commandeered his fluff creating a bed and fell asleep clinging to his hakama

tightly.

"Sesshomaru it really doesn't look like she wants to stay with us." Kagome

said cleaning up the food scraps the girl had left.

"She does not have a choice in the matter."

Miroku sighed. "You can leave her here but what do you suppose the

odds are she will stay?

"Yea she will escape us and just go looking for you or get herself in

trouble." Sango added her two cents.

Sesshomaru showed no acknowledgement to what was said. He looked

outside and noticed the rain was letting up. "I make my leave now." He stood to

leave but found the girl practically attached to him. He grabbed her by the collar

and lifted her and let her rest in his arm. 'Perhaps I will keep her around for a bit,

it maybe be interesting.' Without a word he left with the girl leaving everyone

puzzled.

'Maybe he had a change of heart?' Kagome pondered.


End file.
